I Just Want Your Kiss
by funzel
Summary: [Dantanta AU] Santana figures out she has a thing for one of her classmates she used to hate. Dani who is hopelessly crushing on Santana for years is quite surprised how nice Santana Lopez can be. One little coincidence at the end of summerbreak is starting to change Danis and Santanas life forever. (Rating might change to M, oh and please be kind, this is my first fanfiction ever)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, this is my first FanFic, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm open for tipps and tricks. For more interaction just follow me on twitter( funzeline) or add me on tumblr(funzeline)._

_Have fun reading!_

* * *

_Chapter One_

The summer break was almost over when Dani arrived at Cleveland Hopkins International Airport after her Vacation in Europe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing when she went out into the bright sun as she left the building, Santana Lopez, the girl she was hopelessly crushing on since sophomore year, was just about to get into a cab, the last cab in front of the airport.

Dani couldn't believe what she was actually just doing "Santana!" The word left her mouth before she was even thinking about what she was about to do. The Latina turned around, looking for who was calling her. Dani could see her confused look as she was waving to the tanned brunette and walking towards her. 'I bet she can't even remember me, we only had one class together last year' she thought to herself as she finally approached the taller girl.

"Oh, hi Dani!" said Santana and Danis legs went all jelly 'Oh my god she remembers my name!' "I almost didn't recognize you, when did you dye your hair?" the shorter girl couldn't believe it, the Latina did not only remember her name but also recognized her new hair color.

"Hi Santana" the now blue-haired girl said "I dyed it at the beginning of the summer break, I needed a change, I thought we could maybe share the cab since it's the last one and we both have to get to Lima somehow?" She looked up into dark brown eyes and almost got lost inside of them and she heard the Latinas answer "Yeah, we could spare the money for the cab!" Dani smiled wide as she heard the words.

The driver who overheard their conversation asked the smaller girl if he should put her bag into the trunk for her, she nodded in his direction "Thanks!" she said as she was going to the other side of the cab to get into the car.

The first 30 minutes of the ride none of the both girls said anything, both of them were staring at their phones, only Dani was glancing at the tanned girl every once in a while.

**To Rachel: Hey Rach, you won't believe who I ran into at the airport!**

**rom Rachel: Who is it? Are you on your way to Lima already?**

**To Rachel: It's Santana! I'm sitting in a cab to Lima, right next to her! None of us had said a word since we are sitting in this car! It feels so awkward!**

**From Rachel: Oh Honey! How did that happen?**

**To Rachel: I don't know I asked her to share the taxi since it was the last one and we both have to get to Lima. I don't even know why she was so nice, probably only because she can save money :/**

**From Rachel: Just keep me up to date, Finn just came over. We can talk tonight, You can come over!**

**To Rachel: Yes I'm looking forward to that, Europe was so exciting! xo**

Dani Put her earphones into her phone and started her current playlist, closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat, 'maybe if I just ignore her I can calm down' she was thinking to herself as she got into the song. Santana was still texting, probably Quinn, her best friend and captain of the cheerios.

'Why is she starring at me? do I look that weird when I'm texting?' the Latina was thinking to herself as she recognized the blue-haired girl looking at her over and over again. Even though she was recognizing the glancing of the blue-haired girl, hoping she looked like she was super busy while writing messages. 'Calm down Santana, you don't want to start a fight, you still have to spend the next two hours next to this girl.' She turned her look back down on her phone as it was vibrating.

**From Quinn: Why did you even let her drive with you? I thought you hate her?**

**To Quinn: I don't know! Over the summer I tried to be a little nicer and this was the first time it actually worked! Oh and I don't have to pay the whole ride!**

**From Quinn: Santana Lopez and nice? Who are you what did you to my friend? **

Santana smiled at those words but shacked her head

**To Quinn: Hey Q, watch it! Later**

Santana wasn't sure if she was the only one who thought it was weird not to talk at all, but first of all she had no idea what to say and Quinn was right Santana used to hate Dani. 'Why does she even talk to me, I used to slushie her at least once a weak last year.' as Santana was thinking about why Dani would even consider talking to her he suddenly heard a noise, She turned her head and started to giggle.

'OH MY GOD!' Dani almost screamed those words out loud as she woke up, she heard Santana giggling, she opened her eyes in shock and turned her face away from the Latina as she wiped away the drool from her mouth. 'I pronounce this moment officially the most embarrassing one of my live' The blue-haired girl couldn't turn back around, Santana was still giggling and Dani could see the confusion on the drivers face through the rear mirror. In this moment Dani wished she had never asked the Latina to share the cab.

They ignored each other for the rest of the way, but when they arrived in Lima the driver snatched both of them out of their thoughts "Alright Ladies, where exactly do you want me to drive?" the two girls stared at each other for a brief moment. "Lima Heights" mumbled the taller girl, but Dani didn't care about that, she was just looking forward to get out of this super awkward situation.

"You can stop here!" Dani looked up at those words since she'd never seen where Santana lived. It was a large house, which looked pretty majestic compared to the houses that were standing only a few houses away. Dani knew how horrible that part of the town was, but the shortest way home was right through that part of the town. They payed for the ride and the Driver almost went of, but Dani decided in the last second that she wouldn't want to walk with that big case she had do carry around. "Um sorry? Can you drive me to Victory Road please?" she saw the driver rolling his eyes as he grabbed Danis case and put it back into the trunk.

"Bye, and thank you" the blue-haired girl said quietly to the Latina who almost reached her door. Santana turned around as she heard the words. "What did you say?" her voice sounded almost aggressive. "I said thank you" Dani repeated herself a little louder. Santana nodded towards the smaller girl who was just about to get back into the cab. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Santana wondered as she threw her case into a corner. She took out her phone again just to see two new messages

**From Puck: heard ur back in town, want me to come over?**

The Latina shivered at those words

**To Puck: Puck, I already told you, it's over! And no, I don't want to sleep with you just for fun!**

She opened the second message, hoping it would light up her mood.

**From Quinn: Hey S, text me when you're home, I'm super bored! Oh and sorry, I might have told Puckerman that you're back in town.**

**To Quinn: Thanks about that, he already texted me. I hope you don't mind, but my jet lag is super bad. I really want to be alone right now. I'll text you later In case I change my mind. - S**

Santana threw her phone on her desk and let herself fall onto her bed. The truth was, her jet lag wasn't even that bad, she just wanted to be was confused, because all she could think of was this long ocean blue hair of the girl she used to hate deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the cab drove around the corner, she spotted a short, dark-haired girl sitting on the stairs of her door. Dani payed the Driver again and got her heavy case out of the trunk, for the second time this afternoon. "Do you need help?" the blue-haired looked up to the girl who was just jumping up and ran in her direction. She slightly shook her head, but opened her arms to welcome her friend. "Hey Rach!" Dani said as she grabbed her best friend into a tight hug.

As they were walking to the door Dani couldn't help herself but wonder "Didn't you say Finn was coming over and that I should come over tonight?" she could see how her words effected the shorter girls mood as her face froze for a second. "He is at Pucks, he texted him about 15 minutes ago, so Finn said he had to help him with something. Sometimes I don't even know if he really loves me" Dani could see that the other girl was about to tear up. "Of course he loves you! Don't you forget about that goofy smile that is always hammered into his face when he's with you!" the taller girl tried to cheer up her friend while she was looking for her keys, "Puck was probably just bored again and wanted to play video games or whatever. - Where are those damn keys?" Dani asked as she was getting in a rage and aggressively threw stuff out of her case.

Rachel cleared her throat and got the other girl to lift her head. Dani looked up and saw her Friend pointing at her bag where the small blue telephone box that was attached to her key was hanging out of one of the pockets. Dani let out a weird scream as she was grabbing the key and opened the door. She couldn't believe that this car ride with Santana ruined her day that much, she just seemed not to be able to concentrate on anything.

As both of them entered the kitchen Dani spotted a post-it note on the refrigerator door "Great, shes gone for the rest of the week!" she wasn't sure about that little sarcastic tone in her voice, her mother never really cared about anything since her dad left them years ago. "Do you want a sandwich or something? I'm starving!" she ripped the note from the door and opened it. "No thanks Finn and I had Pasta before he left, but you can give me one of those bottles" the shorter girl answered as she was pointing at the water bottles in the fridge.

Dani took one of the bottles and threw it in the brunettes direction. Rachel missed the bottle she made a few attempts to stop it from falling before the bottle hit the ground. Dani let out a small laugh which only got her a glare from her best friend and a "You once were better at water-bottle-throwing!" that simple comment let the blue-haired girl burst into laughter. That's why she loved Rachel, she was always able to brighten her mood no matter how pissed she was.

The rest of the night the girls spent sharing stories about their vacation, Rachel and her dads went to their house in Florida. And Dani told about her weeks in Rome, Berlin, London and Paris. Both girls fell asleep on the sofa in really weird positions.

The next few days went by very fast. It was the last week of the summer break so everyone had to prepare a lot of things. On Saturday Rachel came over again, Danis mood was definitely better than a few days earlier but still something seemed to bother the blue-haired girl. "Hey Dani," Rachel broke the silence that fell over the two of them which happened not very often "is everything okay with you?" the other girl shook her head when she saw the worried look on Rachels face.

"It's gotten worse!" were the only words she allowed to leave her mouth. Now the shorter girl looked not only worried but also confused. "The whole Santana thing..." Dani wasn't even sure if she could find the right words, it was almost a year ago when she told Rachel about her feelings for the Latina and they haven't really talked about it ever since. Rachel looked like she was trying to complete a puzzle inside her head and slowly said "So you're not talking about the bitchy side of Santana right now, do you?" Dani shook her head again. "I didn't know the topic was still so, um … so current" she said trying not to look too uncomprehending and Dani just answered "It had always been, ever since sophomore!"

* * *

_It was the year Dani transferred school, she opened the door to the classroom, looked across the room and spotted a free desk in the back she walked fast since she already was quite late. The bell rang as soon as she sat down. The (back then) blonde was very glad the teacher didn't bother introducing her to the class. "Who the hell is she, I've never ever seen her in this school!" Dani couldn't help but look in direction of where she heard the voice coming from. A gasp left her mouth as she saw the tanned girl two rows in front of her turning back to the Blonde next to her. Dani felt like she had never seen anything more beautiful than the girl that was obviously talking about her. At the end of the lesson as Dani was putting her books back into her bag, she looked up and it turned out to be just in the right moment as she saw the Latina leaving the room. She really tried to concentrate on her classes for the rest of the day, but the girl, Santana and that cheerleader outfit she was wearing, was the only thought that was floating around in her head._

* * *

"I've never done anything to her that would give her a reason to behave the way she does, why does she even hate me?" Dani asked sounding desperate. "Santana hates everyone!" Rachel stated as she was sitting down on the sofa facing Dani who hat taken a PB&J Sandwich with her. Rachel was just about to open her mouth again when Dani just shock her head. "So watt aboug yuu an Finn?" she asked, her mouth still filled with the bite she just took from her sandwich. This simple question gave Dani a few minutes while Rachel told her about her relationship with Finn. Dani somehow totally drifted off.

"Are you even listening?" Dani sat up straight on the sofa, she didn't, she literally fell asleep when Rachel started to have this dreamy look on her face as she was talking how they would spend their future holidays. "Ugh, sorry! I'm just super tired" Rachel turned her motherly look at her. Dani would never admit it, but sometimes Rachel was a better mother than her own mom. "Maybe I should go!" stated the shorter girl as she got up from the sofa "Nooo!" Dani was almost screaming when she grabbed Rachels legs to keep her from leaving. "Daniii, seriously you just fell asleep! Maybe you should get up and go to your room." Dani pouted "Rach, I really don't want to be alone when the monster is coming home!" she never really liked her mom, there was a time in her old school when Dani pretended she didn't have a mom. "Maybe you should stay with me, take your stuff with you and I could give you a ride tomorrow. So you wouldn't have to see her until tomorrow afternoon!" That was a plan the blue-haired girl could live with, although she'll probably fall asleep again as soon as the two of them reach Rachels house. She nodded and reached her hands out to the other girl so she could help her up. Once the girls got everything and were just about to leave the house the taller girl went back in to put a new post-it note to the refrigerator door. She couldn't stand it when her mother called her in the middle of the night, asking where she was as if she would care. That's why she started this post-it thing. Sometimes the only conversation they had during a week happened on those notes on the refrigerator. Another thing Dani would never admit, she secretly wished to have a better relationship with her mom and one of her favorite books happened completely on post-it notes between mother and daughter and their relationship got better.

* * *

I hope I got you a little hooked with my story :) I'll try to update every sunday. If you ever have questions contact me on tumblr/twitter (funzeline) or via pn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Santanas eyes shot open as her alarm went off on Monday morning Santana never really stopped with the habit of hitting her alarm clock when it went off, that's why she usually started her day with hitting her phone, sometimes she even threw it through the room. The Latina was not sure about how she should feel about the first day of her last year in high school. 'Senior, finally!' She felt like she just got a second crown for ruling the school.

Quinn gave her a ride to school as almost everyday, so Santana was standing outside her house waiting for Quinn to turn around the corner.

Quinns car turned into the parking lot about fifteen minutes later. ¨this year is gonna be the best year of our lives!¨ Quinn stated as they started walking towards the building. They went to their lockers to put in all the stuff they took home for the break, took all the books they would need until lunch break and went off.

This was the first year since sophomore in which the two of them didn't have all lasses together, Santana hated it, but they decided to take classes they would need for their college application. The Latina still had no idea what exactly she wanted to do, so she took those classes of which she thought wouldn't be too hard to pass.

That's how she found herself in Drama class this afternoon.

"No way I'm gonna survive this class!" Santana said quietly to herself as she entered the room, almost all of the members of the glee club, the schools show choir, were in this class. Suddenly she spotted something blue in the corner of her eye. She turned her head an couldn't hold it back as she saw Dani starring at her ¨Do I look like an alien or why do you have this stupid look on your face punk?¨ That drew all the attention in the room to the two girls. ¨No, you don't look alien, to be honest, but you kind look like you just went into the wrong room, but that's okay! Even one Santana Lopez is allowed to make a mistake once in a while.¨ the blue-haired girl contered. For the first time since her freshman year Santana wasn't able to react to someone insulting her. It wasn't really an insult, but she felt like it was one, because she wasn't used to people actually saying something in response. A few seconds later, every ones eyes still at the Latina, she found her voice again ¨You know, I'm actually in the exact same room that I have to be, this is drama right? I thought this class was about art, not about actual drama.¨

Santana spent the rest of this class sitting in the back of the room after nobody had anything to say in response to what she said. The Latina actually really liked the class, she probably would have enjoyed it more without all the glee kids, but she had no choice at that point since this was the only drama class at McKinley High.

Right after that class was lunch break, so Santana and Quinn met at their lockers again and went to the cafeteria. As soon as they sat down Santana started eating, but stopped when she recognized that the blonde didn't. "I was looking for an extracurricular activity for my college application. And since I'm quite good at singing I thought this ...", she handed Santana a piece of paper, "would be the easiest opportunity. So I signed in to audition for glee club. Maybe you could join me, we could probably even make this club popular with just sitting In the back and doing nothing" Santana turned her eyes, she was really not in the mood to spend three days a week with all those nerds especially not after spending the drama class with them. The glee club seemed to hate Santana at least as much as she hated them. "Why not?" the blonde interrupted the Latina who wouldn't stop shacking her head.

Santana decided just not to answer Quinns question, which pissed her off. But Santana did not recognize that until she waited for her in the parking lot, where she just passed her with the words "I have to go somewhere!". Now Santana was pissed too.

She was standing in the parking lot, trying to figure out how to get home when a car stopped right next to her, a window opened and a certain blue-haired girl said "You look lost, do you need a ride?" Santana was surprised that Dani was still talking to her but something made her say yes before she could even think about saying something else.

The whole ride none of them were saying anything, It was like the cab ride all over again and again Santana couldn't stop herself from glancing at the other girl. When they reached Santanas house, another thing that was surprising for her, Dani even remembered where she lives. "Thanks for the ride!" the Latina mumbled when she left the car 'Why am I mumbling? I never do that, whats wrong?' as she was walking away the other girl opened the window again so she turned around "In case there is a next time, maybe we can do something against this awkward silence!" she winked at her and drove away. Now She was even more confused than before.

She got in - her parents not home, as usual - and got a sandwich out of the fridge and went to her room. The homework this day didn't keep her busy for too long and finally she found herself, laying on the bed and like the days at the end of summer brake her mind consumed with thoughts of the blue-haired girl she never really payed attention to.

What was it about this girl that kept her mind so busy? Santana thought back and the more she thought about it the more she tried to stop it. She almost started to scream as she jumped off her bed to put on a movie. She had to concentrate really hard, even though it was one of her favorite movies. Around the middle of the movie her mind drifted off again and no matter what she tried she couldn't get it back to the movie.

That night Santana cried herself to sleep because she couldn't admit to herself what her mind was telling her the whole time.

* * *

_We're slowly getting there, just a little more dantana interaction in this chapter, but I hope you liked it. All the mistakes are mine and mine alone so just ignore them ;) I_

_ would really appreciate some reviews and if you have any ideas for the story just contact me (funzeline on twitter and tumblr, or here via pn)._

_Have a nice morning/evening/day until I upload the next chaper next Sunday._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

"... my car smells like her!" Rachel at the other end of the line started to burst in to laughter when Dani told her that. After she stopped she told her again "I still can't believe you gave her a ride after how she treated you in drama class today, plus it's not on your way, not even in your direction." Dani took a deep breath "Rach, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I can't help it. Yes, I fall for one of the meanest and straightest persons I know, but that's a fact ... I can't change it!"

**From Quinn: I put your name on the list for the Auditions next week. You better prepare something good, I need you in that thing with me!**

"Arrggh" Santana couldn't believe Quinn really made her do this.

**To Quinn: What am I getting from you for this sacrifice?**

She didn't get an answer until she got into Quinns car that afternoon, She turned to face her and told her "I bet you'll get more from this 'damn freakshow' than you can imagine right now" The Latina just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Santana tried to ignore the audition, but there was no way she would want to embarrass herself in front of the girl her mind seems to be fixated on, so she started thinking about a song. After she found the right one she started practicing, more the performance than the actual singing, she knew she can sing and she likes the song, so she just went for it.

"Bid hu shee the augichonlist?" Dani asked the phone that was laying in front of her. "Stop talking to me when you're brushing your teeth!" Rachel said outraged "but yeah I saw the list, I have no idea if this is a joke or if they will really come to the audition. Hopefully they don't bring slushies!" After Dani finished brushing her teeth she thought about what Rachel said "You're right, maybe the small amount of slushies this year is a sign for something 'unexpected'. Just make sure you bring stuff in case we have to change!"

The Auditions came faster than Santana thought. She was prepared but there was this weird excitement about performing in front of Dani. Today in drama class all glee members which were about 80 percent of the quite small class were obviously questioning Santanas name on the audition list, which was not very helpful for her to calm down.

There were only 3 people on the audition list, and Santana never heard the name Jules whatever his last name was before. She wasn't even sure if Jules was a boys name, she just assumed it.

She got into the auditorium first and cursed herself for not suggesting to meet Quinn at the lockers. There were two asian kids siting in the corner of the room whose names she hadn't remembered from drama, and Artie the boy on the wheelchair just rolled in and eyed her the same way all of them did in drama today. Only a few seconds later Dani entered the room together with Finn who was in the football team and his girlfriend Rachel, though she wasn't quite sure about that fact. Her heart made a little jump at the view of the blue-haired girl. She felt her cheeks turning hot and probably red and the was very thankful for her darker skin. 'Dammit Santana, get your shit together!' she told herself. As the three of them took place in the front row right in front of her Quinn entered the room, catched Santanas eyes and took the seat right next to her.

After the rest of the club entered the room Santana whispered "Seems like only this Jules is not here yet." Quinn smiled at her "Actually Jules wont come, it just felt weird writing just our names on the list. I mean think about it." Santana eyes widened and felt like she could disappear again, she actually would right now prefer nothing else more than that. But there was no way she could escape this, not only would Quinn force her to perform, but also Mr Schuester the teacher who was responsible for the club just entered the room.

"Seems like that mysterious Jules, who doesn't even go to this school, will not be part of the auditions. So it's only you girls!' he pointed in their direction. And everyone who hasn't had seen them by now turned around. "Who's first?" Mr Schue asked. Quinn jumped up, which made some of the glee members flinch.

Quinn stood in front of them and started singing. Everyone stared at her because no one except Santana had heard her singing and she was really good at what she was doing. Santana wasn't sure if Quinn had choosen the song just because she loved Katy Perry or if she wanted to offend the glee people. She kind of even fellt a little offended when her best friend blurted out the refrain of ur so gay, which didn't make her feel much better about performing next. It felt a little weird, but after Quinns performance everyone cheered.

Artie rolled in front of the club looked at Mister Schue "If you don't mind." he shook his head and Artie continued with a little hymn on how good Quinn was "... okay, so everyone in favor, raise your hand" Santana wasn't sure if she even was allowed to vote, but she raised her hand anyway and for her surprise so did everyone else. "So Quinn, welcome to the glee club. I think we all hope this is not just a mad joke!" and almost everyone laughed at that. Santana didn't, because she still wasn't sure if her best friend was serious with that. "Alright Ladies and Gents, let's give it up for Santana Lopez" those words ripped Santana out of her thoughts.

"I decided to go for a Classic." she said as she prepared it, which caused curious looks in the faces in front of her she stated with dancing and as soon as she started singing the faces brightened up. She decided for MKTOs Classic since it was her favorite sing at the moment.

Santana had to force herself not to stare at Dani the whole song, she felt like singing it only for her though, she just wanted her approvement and she didn't really think about how weird that sounded. When she finished the song she starred at the blue-haired girl for like half a second to long which seemed like she wanted her to say something, well she did, but she didn't want it to be so obvious. Dani tough seemed not to see it offensive, but she stood up and started with "That was incredible Santana..." Santana couldn't hear the rest of what she said, she was to busy look at the girls beautiful lips. Suddenly Dani hugged her and said "Welcome to glee!"

* * *

_Uploaded this chapter on a plane ahhhh free wifi up in the air, awesome!_

_hope you had fun reading, I know you all look forward to some more dantana interaction, it's comming! see you next sunday, and as always you findme on twitter and tumblr under funzeline and you can also always reach me via pn. Ideas for the ff are welcome ;)_

_Greetings from Florida! _


End file.
